


Friendly neighborhood superheros

by Yikesu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deadpool Michael, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at at a sleepover, Injury, Laughing because I love this idea way to much, Like really latter, Multi, Smut, Spiderman Jeremy, Squip sucks, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesu/pseuds/Yikesu
Summary: Micheal Mell has a secrets. He's the renowned sorta-kinda-hero Deadpool. No one knows except a few people he is close too however Jeremy isn't aware of his best friends powers.Jeremiah Heere is awful at keeping quit about things and he hurts every time his best friend talks about Spiderman. Why? Because this tall-ass is Spidey. He should tell Michael but He keeps putting it off.





	1. Don't miss dinner dude

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh here I made this at a.sleep over and rn it 12 30 and I should go to sleep. I hope y ou enjoy

Michael was hurt badly. Apparently when you decide to go villain hunting instead of doing your Calculus homework there are consciences and not just on your grades. Picture this: the High school Junior with multiple stab wounds in his abdomen, blunt force trauma to his frontal lobe that indented his skull and a machete gouging out his right eye. Frightening right?

 

Would your opinion of the scene change if I told you Michael Mell was Deadpool? Yes this emo headphone kid was the indestructible Deadpool. And no, he was not horribly deformed he just said that to press so they'd leave him alone.

 

Michael had just finished up with some newbie villain whose name was almost as forgettable as their weapons. Kitchen knives from Wall Mart and a cheaply make machete from a yard sale are not fighting material. In fact He was a little offended that they thought they could take him down with that shit.

 

Removing the wide sword from his eye he grunted in pain. Despite his regeneration powers he could still feel pain. And right now he was hurting like hell. Looking down at his defeated opponent he realized that the sun had almost completely gone under the horizon he needed to get home. Racing past the police cars that had secured the area he swept himself into an ally. He changed out of his superhero outfit and he repaired his flesh. The sun had set down completely and he had gotten a text from his player 2 telling him to get home for dinner.

 

Taking a bus from New York City and into Newark he arrived at his house in recond slow time. Stepping into the back of his house he saw Jeremy sleeping on the kitchen table next to two  plates of homemade messily done negimaki. Michael smiled down at his sleeping friend and the sloppily done sushi. Nudging him slightly awake Michael said “Sorry about the wait man, why didn't you eat without me?”

 

Still groggy from his nap he mumbled “Meals taste better with company. Where’d you disappear to?”

 

“I just went out.” He answered tossing up a falling apart sushi roll into his mouth. “It's late are you staying over?”

 

“No. I’m not I just was here to make sure you ate tonight.” Jeremy sighed and hopped up from his chair. “Dive me home?”

 

“Of course!” And together the two of them entered the PT Cruiser.

 

“Thanks for making me dinner Jere-bear. Sorry I couldn't eat it with you.”

 

“It's fine you're just busy...make sure to eat it when you drive back though!”

 

“I definitely will.”

 

*********

 

Once Jeremy was dropped off at his house he ran up to his room to grab his super suit and pulled it on. He hated the fact that it was created with skintight spandex but it was efficient for battle he attached his web shooters and was ready.

 

Jumping out of his bedroom window he shot a web from his right arm. The action was so natural to him that he didn’t even notice that he had lactched onto his neighbor's house until he was sitting atop their roof. He kept up the motions until he was out of the suburbs and into the city. There was a little walking in between the suburbs and the metropolitan area because of course spidey couldn’t fly and no buses were running, no that would be _to_ convenient.

 

Sighing Jeremy climbed a skyscraper and scoured for trouble. He wanted something big because he had heard that everyone's favorite anti-hero Deadpool had caught some Machete maniac that killed 5 people in a Market before escaping. He ended Deadpool because it seemed like he was invincible. It also seemed like he didn't have a life outside of crime because he was always on the scene for shit.

 

Looking from a bird's-eye view Heere couldn't see anything interesting. Finally he spotted something worth uncroching, a catcaller turned life threatener. Some young woman was pinned to a back building wall a gun dangerously close to her temple. Quickly he swung to the crime ready for an easy fight.

 

“What are you doing dude? Haven't you heard to never hurt anyone, especially a women?” He asked in his most playful but deadly voice.

 

The mugger just scoffed and said “Spider Man this is no women.”

 

“Oh is she a drag queen? She's a bit underdressed to be performing though, don't you think?” Inquired the superhero with a smirk that no one could see.

 

“No He is not one of those fagots he's worse. He's a tranny. He deserves this for making me think he was a hot chick.” attack spoke with a sneer.

 

Jeremy was taken aback by the harmful and offensive words. He cringed.

 

“She is a hot chick first off. And second did she ask you to follow her?” He said over pronouncing she every time. He also winked at the girl seemed up on the wall.

 

The assailant leered at the hero with disgust prominent on his face. “You agree with their disgusting lifestyle?”

 

“Yes. Now please leave this nice looking women alone.”

 

She really was gorgeous. She wore a conservative yet still tight. Jeremy wanted to know where she got that so he asked.

 

“Hey that is a really nice dress my friend Michael would love it. Where did you get it?”Jeremy said completely ignoring the situation at hand.

 

Taken aback by the question she stuttered out “I made it.”

 

He was ecstatic “You made that? Oh my god after I save you I have to ask for a commission!”

 

The assailant tapped his foot impatiently “Are you going to leave me alone? I've got some shooting to do.”

 

“Sorry dude but I kinda have to stop people like you, it's my job.” The superhero stated and shot out a web that targeted his opponent limbs.

 

The attacker still hold back completely unable to move. The firearm flew out of his hands and onto the concrete of the ally. The attacker had fallen on the ground with panic.

 

“Untie me right now!”

 

“Um, how about no,” He laughed then turning to the victim he said “Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman trying to help out and stuff. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah yeah um...were you serious about commissioning me?” She asked still griping over her words.

 

“Yeah my friend loves dresses and would totally get a kick out me giving one as a present. Do you have a card?”

 

“Yes of course here.” She said pulling a business card out of her purse.

 

“Thank you so much I hope to hire you soon.” And with that Jeremy swung away, heading back to his home in New Jersey.

 

When he finally arrive back at his house it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. Taking out the card he recived earlier he learned the she is named Nichol and she owns a little boutique in Brooklyn. Tired and ready for death he trudged up into his room and crashed in his bed with his uncomfortable outfit and all. He was drifting off when he realised something important.

 

He forgot to do his Calculus homework. He decided he would ask Michael in homeroom for the answers. Drifting off to sleep he was at peace knowing that he saved a life and sure it wasn't a major deed that got mass news coverage but it was still important.


	2. Lmao school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip enters kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments are makeing me cry ahh thx

Jeremy Heere woke up and felt like garbage. Rolling out of his incredibly comfortable bed and onto his carpet floor he contemplated whether or not his education was really worth all that. I mean, what's missing one day going to do? He was in the 3rd year of his high school career, one of the most important years, so he kind of had to go.

He peeled himself from his floor and ripped of his suit, he was naked except for his weed boxers. Walking down his stairs he noticed his father fully dressed eating an omelette at the kitchen table. This sight was wonderfully surprising.

“Oh dad you're dressed?”

“Yes Jeremy I am is that such a wild concept?” He chuckled.

“N-no it's just…” He trailed off not wanting to offended his father.

“Well,” Mr.Heere said dropping his fork and b-lined to the garage door “I need to get to work put some clothes on before Michael gets here.” With that he was out the door.

Ironic coming from you. Jeremy thought. He decides he wasn't going to eat because he and Player 1 were going to stop at 7/11. However he did put on clothes, a striped burgundy, maroon, and blue shirt, his signature navy cardigan, some jeans, and his Pac man converse.

A long loud honk came from the outside. Only Michael would be that obnoxious with a car horn. He said to himself while running outside and hurrying to the passenger seat of his car.

Inside the driver grinned wildly “Hey can you give me your math homework answers.”

Jeremy was stunned that Michael wanted answers. He was usually on top of his homework and projects but today of course he chose to irresponsible. They’re teacher had assigned a five page math packet to be completed in the span of a night. It was outrageous. “I didn't do it Mikey...I also was counting on you! Uhggggggg.”

Micheal face fell drastically “Oh my god Jeremiah Heere when do you ever do your homework? I am dying why on earth didn't you do it.”

“You didn't do it either!”

Michael backed out of the driveway “So wanna skip or…?”

“No we have to go to school there is Musical auditions.” Jeremy stated.

“Fine can we stop by sev-lev?”

“Always. We can always stop there.”

When arriving at the convenience store Michael went straight over to the slushie wall. The only other person there other then them was a tired looking cashier who probably worked the night shift and their coworker hadn't come yet.

Jeremy wandered around the chips aisle and picked out a ton of Nacho Cheese Doritos. Michael was determined to try something new today so he got a raspberry lemonade slush. It tasted really good and he was surprised because he hated raspberry.

Paying the two of them Mosied on down to their high school in the middle of first period. The administration assistant gave them both late passes but eyed them with disappointment. The pair split off to their respective classes. They reconvened at third period break with all their friends.

Jeremy was the last to meet up at the group's usual hangout. “Michael! And company.”

Christine smile widened when Jeremy approached “Are you going to audition?”

“Yes, I already said I would.”

“Great,” She turned to Michael and motioned to the friends around her “You're the only one from our squad who hasn't signed up, come on don't leave us hanging.” She put on her best puppy dog eyes. Damn her acting was getting better and better everyday.

“You know I don't have time. Like, really you know.”Michael sighed staring at her a bit too intense at the last syllable. Christine was one of the few who knew he was Deadpool. Fun fact she also knew that Jeremy was Spiderman and she had a good laugh about that with herself.

She wouldn't go down without a fight though. She motioned for Rich.

“My dude you don't get a say in this.” He spoke with an annoying voice.

Jake came behind him with a crooked smile “Sorry don't mind him. What he meant to say was you should join use because it's no fun without you.”

“Way to patch things up.” Jenna called out from the couch she was man-spreading on. She didn't even look up from her iPhone.

“Shut up.” Jake retorted.

“Well, I think you did a wonderful job fixing the sentence up.” Brooke chimed in. She and Chloe were cuddling on an oversized beanbag.

“Wow I tried to help but see I wasn't needed.” Rich feigned offence with the most horrendous acting possible.

“Dude, take some lessons from Christine on how to act, please.” Jake said try to suppress laughter.

Rich rolled his eyes with over exaggeration. All of a sudden Jenna screamed and scared her classmates so bad that Chloe tossed Brooke off of her, (Brooke muttered a small ‘ow’ before sitting comfortably on the floor.)and Jeremy quickly strided straight towards Michael grabbing him defensively.

“OMG guys,” She started off with the most enthusiasm anyone had seen come from her in about a week, “Guess what? No, no don't guess listen. A new supervillain has hijacked all the street light in New York city which caused way too many crashes, snapped but didn't kill most of the NYPD officers on the multiple screens and, get this, Neither Spiderman or Deadpool where there to stop this guy!” Jenna knew Jeremy and Michael were superheros, no one told her explicitly but she knew by how late they would come to school, how often they would both disappear in the middle of the day and how the both of them looked disheveled and tired always.

It was either that or they were fucking.

“Wait...Spiderman wasn't there! But he is always there!” Michael said in shock. Mell was the biggest spiderman fan in the world. As Deadpool he was always trying to one-up spidey just so he, as Michael, could watch his favorite hero do something bigger and better out of envy. Sure it was kind of twisted but it gave him the results he saught after.

Jake piped up “But why wasn't Deadpool there? He is always at the site of massive events! He lives for that!”

Chrisine, knowing fully why the two word-class heros were not there, attempted to give a reasonable answer. “What if they have families or school?”

“Yeah.” Agreed Chloe who hadn't said a word at all during the break.

“Who is this menace anyway?” Rich asked genuinely wanting to know. Rich wasn't a very active hero he was only there when the main lifesavers needed him but he was no sidekick either. With his pyrotechnics he shot out different colored flames depending on the temperature they were at. Jake thought they were beautiful but he found his powers to be destructive and ugly. Like any other person with powers he kept them somewhat hidden however everyone he was with now knew about him.

“He's named SQUIP and he's a technopath or has telekinesis… I dunno but he's dangerous. He is also kind of hot. Damn!” Jenna explained turning her phone around so the group could see him. SQUIP was very um- he was actually the most attractive person ever? It wasn't fair really.

He was a tall tan man with a lovely beard that was perfect length. He had determined and dark eyes. His hair eyebrows were full and beautiful.

Every male in the squad was having a gay moment. I mean, Michael was always feeling gay but Jeremy was feeling bisexual than normal. Rich noticed Jake's mouth hanging down.

“Jake Dillinger, why I never!” He exclaimed and play-hit his friend.

“Ow okay Jesus wow you pack a hit for a small guy.”

Ignoring the small comment Goranski face was drowning in concern. “Oh! Did I hurt you? I am so sorr-"

“No you're fine it's fine.” Assured Dillinger

“Ha. GAY" Chloe said standing up.

Both boys involved shot her a glare but she just shrugged and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and together they walked to their next class. “It's time to go.” Brooke called over her shoulder.

And with that a bell rang throughout the school that signified the break was over and they all needed to depart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	3. fun filled afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squip is crytic af
> 
> spiderman is a jerk
> 
> Human torch/ rich prbs has broke ribs
> 
> mikey boi is fine i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!! (OvO)/~~

Like expected their teacher wasn't to thrilled to see that no one in her class did the packet so she gave the period a week to complete it. It wasn't her being generous, oh no not that, she just didn't want to give every kid a zero and watch their grades go down. That would make her seem like an awful teacher. God, she was an ass.

 

*****

 

Jeremy Heere was practically skipping down to the auditorium, ready for auditions. The high school was doing Grease for their semester Musical and Jeremy loved that show. He thought the Fifties era was possibly the best time period in America- for fashion of course, not all that rasim stuff. That part sucked.

 

When he burst through the large doors he saw all his friends(even Michael!) Sitting on the edge of the stage. He bounced over to them giddy and ready to start. “What are you guys trying out for?” He asked thought he already knew because let's face it, the one thing they all bonded over was a love of play production.

 

Chloe was first to respond “Sandy! Ohhhh I want her way too bad!”

 

“Chlo, I am trying out for Sandy…” Whined Brooke who put on her most disappointed face.

 

Chloe face fell  as she rambled out a question.“Whoops well, I don't even know if I will get it because your a way better actor than me but I'm also kinda amazing so should I drop out?”

 

Letting out a giant laugh her girlfriend giggled out “ N-no I was just messing with you! Oh, my goodness your so cute when you get worried! I'm trying for Frenchy.”

 

Rich called out his first pick after the noise had let down “ Kenickie Murdoch all the way.”

 

Jake nodded with approval and said, “I don't know I was thinking about Putzie?”

 

Jenna Rowland, actually looking up from her phone to answer him, said “Hair and Make-up. Maybe even costumes.”

 

Christine let out a sigh of disappointment and everyone turned to her. “I hate to be a drama queen but I don't know which role I want.”

 

The whole group was shocked. Christine Canigula was the type of woman who knew what she wanted when she wanted it. She was the largest play dork in the entire school and possibly universe. But know she was at a loss.

 

“I love Rizzo but Patty speaks to me, you know?” She complained

 

“Alright people,” Jeremy said cutting his eyes at her “leave her to her dilemma. What about you Player one What are you doing?”

 

“Stage Manager, design and make up.” he mumbled.

 

“What!” The group exploded into questions.

 

Christine put on a mad expression and faced toward him. “Michael I thought you were trying out for something! I can’t believe you!”

 

“ Dude, if we're all going to make fun of ourselves you have to too.” Rich folded his arms hand glared holes through Mell.

 

The biggest theater nerd of them all glared at him. “You could CRUSH IT!”

 

Brooke was much calmer than the rest of them. “If he does not wish to be in the play don't make him.”

 

“Yeah, but he’ll miss play rehearsal!” Cried the still upset Christine.

 

Chloe called her out on her bullshit “No he won't? Honestly, he’s stage manager in what world would he miss practice? Really what fucking world?”

 

Jenna backed her up by saying “Chloe's right he would have to come always. Besides he never takes charge of things in the squad so like, this will be good.”

 

Michael turned away from the chaos and asked his favorite person, who was sitting next to a silent but smiling Jake, what he thought about being stage manager.

 

“Are you kidding me? I  _ love _ the idea of bossing us around!” Jeremy smirked at the end of the statement.

 

Rich intruded their private conversation by screaming. “Look, we all know that you have humiliation and Dom/Sub kink but if you could keep it out of this holy theater that would be lovely.”

 

Jake was shocked and a little amused by his friend's comments. “Oh my Lord, Richard Goranski if I ever here that again I will die! Do you want me to die? Because I'll do it.”

 

“Whats a kink?” Asked a perplexed Christine.

 

Spinning on his heels Michael ordered sternly, “No one better tell her.”

 

“I second that.” Brooke vigorously nodded.

 

“Brooke Lhost, Michael Mell, the rest of you extras, tell me what a kink is right now!” She huffed.

 

Thank the Lord that then their drama teacher, Mr.Reyes, strutted onto stage right with a freshly made hot pocket in hand.  He glanced at his watch before making a half-assed apology. “Sorry I’m late kids um...is stage director here?”

 

Michael’s hand shot up.

 

“Good now tell me what part you want to audition first.”

 

“W-what do you-”

 

“Hurry up Mr.Mell we don't have all day.”

 

“Fine...Sandy.”

 

Grunting Chloe stood up and walked toward the center stage, ready to put on a show.

 

*****

“Okay, kids um… I will post the results in two days so go home and get out of my face.” Mr. Reyes concluded and shooed all the teens out of the auditorium.

After auditions, Michael and Jeremy drove home together. A peaceful type of silence washed over them until Jeremy got out of the car to head home. Leaning out of his window Michael said a soft “Stay safe Player two.” It was a ritual that they always did.

 

Back when Ms. Heere was still lingering around sucking the life out of Jeremy and his dad, Michael Mell being the caring boy that he was whispered anytime they got near the house to be safe and steer clear of the witch known as his mother. Jeremy’s mom was the huge reason he was so anxiety ridden and filled up with dread.

 

Luckily she's gone but when she left she took a giant chunk of Jeremy’s ability to form relationships. She was awful but still every now and again he would cry about knowing that he had no mother-figure his entire life. He also went through a spell of ‘What if I'm bisexual because I didn't have a caring mother?’ That is a story for another day though.

 

Jeremy returned the goodbye with “You too Player one.”

 

*****

 

Michael had returned to his home after dropping his best friend off and he was pumped to go kick some bad-guy butt. It was a golden afternoon that was prime time for hunting down the scum f the earth.

 

Whipping on his suit he admired himself in the mirror before heading out. It was a confidence boost thing and totally not egotistical, okay?

 

Driving his cruiser out how his small New Jersey town and into the biggest city in America he wondered if Rich was going to be out tonight... He really loved working with Rich’s alter-ego, Human Torch, but that's not to say that he didn't like Rich’s true personality as well.

 

Sending a snappy text to his friend to ask(Yes, he was texting and driving because he is a rebel.) he noticed that he was the only one on the road for a good stretch of highway. Grinning deviously to himself he rolled down his windows a screamed. He wasn't mad or anything he just enjoyed the freedom an open road provided. He could holler at the top of his lungs and nobody would care because there was nobody there. He, to complete his freedom ideal, slammed on the gas pedal. 

 

Maxing out at 110 mph he was living it up but it all came crashing down real quick. As entered the city he couldn't help but see the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Atop the One World Trade center was a fiery being- no not just any fire power user but Rich and Spiderman trying a hand at taking the new found super villain, the SQUIP.

 

Only the SQUIP seemed to be winning.

 

With a swift fluid motion, an off-duty tour bus was lifted into the air and collided with the Human Torch knocking him off the building.

 

Desperately searching for a place to park Michael scoured the surrounding area got a text from Rich.

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** Gett ovr to trqade center ima die soon lmaooooooooo

 

**Richbitch:** w/ ur fav hero

 

Oh great, he has time to text while he most likely had broken ribs. Why on earth was that in Complete Goreski fashion? Looking up Deadpool saw the Human Torch get back to the tp of the building. Sometimes everyone wondered if he had sometimes of death wish.

 

Newscaster and photographers started to take the limited parking spots so saying fuck it Michael parked in an obscure, hidden red zone and prayed that he wouldn't get in trouble with the law. Oh and those nosey motherfuckers named the press would have seen his car. Running to the side of the center he sliced open his intestines and used the as secure ropes for scaling the building. That was the best part of being a person with special abilities. The fact that he could the impossible with his body, such as lengthen his guts and use them as safety ropes, and then retract back to his normal state was super rad.

 

Rich got a few going hits in with his hottest fire type he could muster, which was approximately One thousand and five hundred degrees Celsius and a nice shade blue. Michael was proud of how well his friend had gotten at controlling his flames but started worrying when he began to wince every time he moved.

 

As Deadpool climbed the building he Spider-Man Man glancing over at him.

 

Micheal nearly fell right then and there because he was so flustered that Spidey had looked his way. Honestly he was like a thirteen year old having a crush on a celebrity. It was embarrassing but exhilarating that he could feel so strongly about someone he had never met.

 

Once he reached the top the SQUIP stopped its berating of the two heroes before him and instead looked directly at Deadpool.

 

_ Oh Fuck. _

 

The villain gave a wry smile like it was up to something but all it did was ask a simple question. “Hello you must be Deadpool, no?” Squip was looking down at the enlarged intestine hanging out on the ground.

 

Michael glared at him as a response and put his guts back in.

 

“Oh so I have all of you in one spot great! I am SQUIP, i'm not human so It is just fine as a pronoun and everything about the superheros in this world, including you three, make me want to die.”

 

“What that's kind of whack man.” Spider Man said because he wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement.

 

Human Torch and Deadpool looked dazed and was silent.

 

The new villain must have taken this as an invitation to keep talking. “I hate all of you but I can make you better after all that is my job. To make humanity better...you all look confused but don't worry in a day or two you will know _ exactly _ what I mean.” Then it disappeared into thin air as if it was never there.

 

Micheal stage whispered “Wild.”

 

Spider Man walked over to Deadpool and told him “You were absolutely useless. How the hell are you the number one  _ hero _ ,”  He said the last world with disdain clear in his voice. “One the east coast?

 

These words should have stung but instead the only word that stoop out to the spidey fan was ‘Number one hero.’ Sure it was rudely used but that didn't matter to Michael because he was the number one on the east coast and if Spidey wanted to steal his title he would have to do more awesome saves and stuff. It was a win-win for him!

 

“Hey, hey, hey guys don't fight. Cameras.” Rich said in a hushed tone .

 

They were cornered of by cameras aiming at the top of the Trade Center. When the trio hit the ground a swarm of reporters flooded them but they all managed to slip out. Getting back to his car Michael changed out of his costume and took in a deep breath. Today’s quest had been an odd one. He wondered if Rich was going to be alright and the thought about Spider Man being a semi-jerk also floated through his head, but he squashed that thought once it arrived.

 

The SQUIP seemed like an interesting opponent but he was confused about it's motivation. His phone made a ping noise and he wondered if it was Rich. It wasn't.

 

**_Theater_is_my_life:_ ** I looked up what a kink is and i'm disapointed

 

**_Theater_is_my_life:_ ** when ur parents come back from their business trip I am going to tell them abt you Jeremy's gross behavior.

 

**_Mell_is_in_HELL:_ ** we aren't fucking or dating CHrIStiNe jesus

 

**_Theater_is_my_life:_ ** i'm telling on you for even knowing that stuff

 

**_Mell_is_in_HELL:_ ** guess i'll die 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are the only things that keep my living.
> 
> Love you all and thank you for reading.
> 
> Constructive criticism is ALWAYS allowed


	4. RICH I SWEAR TO GOD U ARE GOING TO DIe SO SHUT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich abd jake have a moment also as somrone who wears a binder I can conqure that they SUCC.
> 
> Heavy richXjake sooooo have fun
> 
> Small amounts of MichaelxJeremy shit
> 
> Also,a fashion show??????
> 
> I know this all seems random but it connected trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ruxiles for being do nice! You too Jacky love the flower icon dude!

Rich Goranski was limping toward Jakes house in distress. He figured that he broke a few ribs but he couldn't go home and ask his drunk father, who probably wasn't even there, to drive him to the hospital. Jake was sweet and kind and was the best option for when he needed help getting his binder off.

 

 

Weakly he knocked on his door, desperate that he would answer. He did.

 

 

“Man of the hour! Hey dude I-” Rich put on his widest smile possible hoping that his friend would buy it.

 

 

“What did you do to yourself?” Jake demanded with fear in his eyes.

 

 

“W-well I-”

 

 

“Stop talking and get inside. Also remove your clothes.”

 

 

He had a chance to make a ‘grab me dinner first’ joke but opted not to take it because he was kind of dying.

 

 

He did as he was told and hobbled inside. Jakes house felt like home to Rich. A place where he was allowed to be himself, a place that felt safe and secure to him. That feeling was amazing and he couldn't help but crave more.

 

 

Jake’s face had transformed from fearful to stoic as he examined the hurt teen. Jake wasn’t a superhero or villain, he was just a regular guy who happened to know almost everything in the universe of medicine. Before his parents disappeared due to a heist gone wrong they taught him how to use his powers. He wasn't anything fancy he just had access to all known and yet discovered cures to injuries, disease, or really anything that could plague the human race of living forever.

 

 

He found it funny that humans had the ability to cure all of their ailments rather easily because they had the ingredients already discovered. He always shook his head when people in his community got fatal illnesses. He knew how to help them, how to heal them however his parents explained that if anyone found out about his special ability he would be ostracized or worse, taken away and used a poster-kid for health. That would really be lame. His power had never been seen before and he would like to keep it that way.

 

 

“Your left lung has collapsed and is being punctured by a rib as we speak. All over ribs are shattered. Your were wearing your binder that I specifically told you not to wear when you went out hero-ing or whatever. What do you have to say for yourself.”

 

 

“Well I was hit by a bus and walked my sorry ass here so I imagine that i’m amazing.”

 

 

“No. Shut the hell up.” Jake sighed as he began pulling together a cure.

 

 

After throwing together an odd amount of apples, chocolate powder together and some other blue looking items into a Crock Pot the cure was created. It was a lumpy drink that some might call a slushie but there were no cold items so it maybe it was a poorly done smoothie? Either way it was the drink that would save his collapsed lung and broken ribs. Jake scooped some out of the pot and into a glass.

 

 

“Jake, thanks about this I know how-”

 

 

“Dude, please be quiet and drink this. It's going to undo your speech therapy though.”

 

 

“Wha-what no I can't! You know I hate my speech impediment!”

 

 

Jake Dillinger was a master healer he was not however, a master doctor so when it came to bedside manner it was all or nothing. This was Rich though so Jake was in all mode. “I find your lisp endearing and If anyone fucks you over I’ll be there to maul them so please, before you die on my watch, drink this.”

 

 

Reluctantly taking the cup Rich stared at the glass crosseyed and took a chug. It burned like crazy and he let out a small yelp of pain before grabbing his healer's hand for support.

 

 

After a minute Jake quietly asked “Are you ok?”

 

 

He nodded scared of what his voice would sound like now.

 

 

“I bet you're wondering how this medication could take away all your hard work?”

 

 

He nodded once more and held Jake’s hand tighter.

 

 

“It's going to be rough I know, I know but you have to understand that you would have died without going to the hospital or this.” He motioned his free hand to the now empty glass on his kitchen table. “The medicine had to take away parts of your speech pattern because bits of your ribs were traveling into you larynx. It was either your entire ability to speak of bringing back you lisp. All your memories of speech therapy are still there so you can refer back to them if you want to rid yourself of your lisp. I told you though that I find it cute.”

 

 

“You thaid that ith wath endearing not cute.” 

 

 

Flashing his signature one hundred watt smile in true Dillinger fashion he breathed out a “It's cute, adorable even and I am so glad you felt comfortable enough to talk in the first couple minutes.”

 

 

“Thut up an come here.” Rich tugged him into a tight hug. The stood hugging for what seemed like forever before breaking apart . Jake wasn't sure if it was how the moonlight from his deck was lighting Riches face, the expression of gratefulness or what but he leaned down to the shorter boy and gave a small kiss. It was light like they just brush their lips together. To everyone but these two it was everything. 

 

 

The boundary between ‘sexual tension but not talking about it’ and ‘Honest conversation about emotions’ had been busted down.

 

 

Goranski face ran a deep pink. These poor boy’s literally didn't know what to do with the flood of feeling rushing into them. Unsure of what the next move from this was Rich just buried his head into the larger teens stomach and whispered “Wow that's gay.”

 

 

Nothing could ruin this moment. Not the fact that his binder was off and he had boobs or that he literally almost ceased to exist seconds before.

 

 

*****

 

 

He kept replaying how mean he had been to Deadpool. It wasn't like Chloe level bitch it was more like Jenna level but still it certainly wasn't nice. Jeremy couldn't sleep because of it and his dad was already conked out so he need someone to talk to. That someone was Michael. He hoped twelve forty-five wasn't too late to call.

 

 

♪ Wac a wac a wac a wac ♪

 

 

Michael picked up in an instant, his voice full of energy.

 

 

“Jeremey my buddy how's it hanging?” He never usal called late unless he needed help getting to sleep but it was still a formality to ask how he was doing.

 

 

“I-I just ca- can you just talk? Please?”

 

 

Michael worried about what was making his best friend not be able to sleep but complied to talking. “So I really enjoyed being apart of the Musical. I know it's only been one day but I can feel all the energy everyone has and I am so proud to be apart of this.” Jeremy snorted.

 

 

“ Really! Also are sweet baby Cristine knows what a kink is now.”

 

 

“N-no she-”

 

 

“Shush stop talking you are supposed to be sailing into dream territory. And she totally does she sent messages and I am crying because mom friend ™ is mad at me.” 

 

 

Their one-sided conversation consist mostly of how awful their math teacher was, how Michael was going to convince Christine to not tell his parents because that would be a fucking disaster and the school spirit day tomorrow which the theme was -gasp- superheros.

 

 

While best friend of the year was explaining how he was going to come to school in the neatest spiderman hoodie(if he could find it in his black hole of a closet) he heard a loud snore from the other side of the line. Jeremy was asleep and it only took a half an hour. That was a new record.

 

 

Michael Mell the universe's biggest pinning sap in the world whispered into his phone “Mahal kita.” and ended the call.

 

 

*****

 

 

Jenna sent a mass text to everyone the next morning about the spirit day. She was mega hyped because most of her friends were heroes but today the were going to be civilians dressed as heros. The irony was a blessing upon this undeserving world.

 

 

 _ **Rumour-has-it:**_ CHILDREN IT'S SPIRIT DAY SO I BETTER SEE SOME LIT ASS OUTFITS.

 

 

 _ **Richbitch**_ : can i just,,,,,,,,where my super suit??????????????????

 

 

 _ **Mell_is_in_HELL**_ : no???? u???? Cant????? Do?????? U????? Want???? To????? Be??????? Found???? Out?????

 

 

 _ **JerryHeere**_ : yeah um,,,,,,,DON'T

 

 

 **Theater_is_my_life** : yes please don't or else you’ll get shame upon your family. Sorry i don't make the rules.

 

 

 _ **Lhost_in_time_and_space**_ : guys stahp texting and get to school bc only 10 more min ‘till fist bell

 

 

 _ **Mell_is_in_HELL:**_ oOPPs SHiT  

 

 

*****

 

 

Michael brooke all road driving laws to get to Jeremy’s house at a reasonable time. Red lights? I don't know her. Stop signs? What the fuck is that? People biking early at dawn? It's not his fault he hit them, they didn't stay in the bike lane!

 

 

When he arrived he saw Jeremy with a stupid grin plastered on his face sitting at his front stoop. “You came, Mikey!”

 

 

Yeah I did,” He replied honking the horn of his car, “Now get in the car were already late.”

 

Jeremy did as he was told and sat himself into the passenger seat. “Do you like my hoodie?” He asked while they were rushing to get to school. He was wearing an oversized spider-man hoodie that looked suspiciously like the one Michael was going to wear but had conveniently lost a few days ago.

 

 

“He-hey is that my hoodie?”

 

 

“One of your many, now do you like it?”

 

 

“Yes I love it that's why I bought it besides it's too big for you.”

 

 

“NO. I-i mean no thanks I like your smel- style. Yeah I like your style.” Jeremy's face had a tint of pink at his little ‘slip up.’ Michael laughed but also blushed a little.

"By the way Michael thats a pretty good deadpool hoodie. Very...red and black."

 

"Ah yes right back at you with your lovely blue and red." 

 

They miraculously made it to school with a minute to spare. Through the halls were Freshman and Seniors alike dressed as their favorite heroes, or in some cases villains.  Mentally both boys checked to see how many people resembled their alter-egos.

 

 

During first break Christine and Jenna were missing from the regular spot. Brooke informed everyone that those two had a big secret for the school and that they would see the girls soon.

 

 

“Hey guyth gueth what?” Rich beamed. “Jake and I are a couple now.”

 

 

Chloe was shook. “Why oh why could you have not just waited like a week before telling us this?”

 

 

“Pay up Chlo.” Michael said with a ghost of a smile.

 

 

Chloe scrunched her face “Never call me that again.”

 

 

“Jenna owes us all 30 bucks! But of course she not here!” Brooke practically screamed.

 

 

Christine and Brookie need to pay- wait is your lisp back Rich?” Jeremy halfway through his first sentence realized something was different.

 

 

“Oh, Yeah long thory thort it's back. Don't ath why.”

 

 

“Ok.” All of them said hoping that neither of the new boyfriends would notice that they were betting on the impending relationship.Either they didn't care or didn't want to start something because it wasn't brought up after that.

 

 

After three boring periods the principal over the incom announced that a fashion show for best costumes would be held right now, all seniors had to participate but anyone was encouraged to join, and that teachers should walk their classes down to the auditorium for the show.

 

 

Jenna was standing tall on the stage behind the podium with a wild grin on her face. She was way too excited to see teenager make fools of themselves. Christine, in a Cat Woman outfit, was on stage with her sitting on the other side of the stage with a laptop. Looked like she had spotify open but from the angle they were all sitting at it was difficult to tell.

 

 

 

“Hello,” She announced with a strong voice, “I am Jenna Roland and I will be your moderator today. All those who wish to participate- I am looking at you Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, Brooke Lhost, Jake Dillinger, Richard Gorinski, and Chloe Valentine- go around this part of the building and enter to the left wing. Don't worry about giving me your name or anything because you all know I have all the information at this school.”

 

 

The collective students chuckled a bit and also squirmed in their seats because she was right. She had dirt on everything and everyone.

 

 

This was going to be a long show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE ME SOMe COMMENTS AND KUDOS MMMmmmmMmmHhhhHhhmmmmMmMmMMMHHHm
> 
> Suggestion/request that go with the story are are great! You can give me some if u want bc ill probs use them


	5. the runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fashion baby
> 
> also
> 
> budget cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo im alive?????????????????????????????????????

“We are literally just wearing hoodies!” Exclaimed Jeremy pissed off that he had to do this. He and Michael were standing on the left wing with most (Rich and Jake had gone already)of their friends ready to humiliate themselves.

 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed with him, “However, we can make it better by--”

 

“NO. NO WAY. We said we would never talk about those again.”

 

“Why not come on it’ll be cute.” Whined Michael 

 

“It will be gay?”

 

“Guilty!” Screamed raging homosexual Mell.

 

“Stop now. We are not going to wear those. Those were gag gifts.”

 

“But there in my locker! It's perfect.”

 

“Did I not say no?”

 

“This is homophobic.”

 

“No it's not.”

 

“Please? Please? Please i’ll make you great ass food for a week.”

 

Jeremy shook his head.

 

Michael leaned in on Jeremy and whispered in a breathy tone “Please? My _ favorite _ person would let me go get the shirts?”

 

Jeremy Heere fell like a stack of Jenga blocks.

 

“That's gay Jerry.” Brooke said after Michael bounded off.

 

“Get fucking Lhost.”

 

“Nice pun but that was mean.”

 

“I know and I am sorry please don't tell Chloe or she’ll kill me.”

 

“You know we're all in the same line right?” Chloe called.

 

“Oh yeah…”

 

“I have to agree with my amazing girlfriend that was gay.”

 

“Die in a hole.”

 

+++

 

Oh my lord they were actually going to do this. There were going to wear these freaking dumb shirts underneath their hoodies oh god.

 

Once they were at the edge of the wing they flashed Christine their shirts before sipping their hoodies up once more. She look as if she was going to die of a silent laugher attack.

 

‘Har. Har. Har.’ Jeremy mouthed. The things he would do for Mikey, boy

 

“Next up we have the best Boyf friends in the whole damn universe! Come on out Michael Mell and Jeremy get over Heere.” Jenna spoke into the mic.

 

Christine showed some teeth and began to play the Bo Burnham's song  _ My whole family thinks i’m gay. _

 

The two walked out holding hands and Jenna’s smirk was visible even to the blind.

 

Claps and whoops emerged from the crowd but ceased when the two let go of each other's hands and dramatically stopped at the end of the jetted out stage. In unison the teens unzipped their hoodies and there on in all of it's glory the whole school so matching Spideypool shirts. Jenna could keep it in anylonger and she yelped with laughter.

 

The entire school did the same but also with a strong round of applause.

 

One person from the audience even yelled “My otp with my other otp!”

 

As they exited the sweet baby boy Jeremy asked “What's an otpee?”

 

“Don't worry ‘bout it Jere.”

 

“Oh my goodneth that wath very cute!” Rich exclaimed as they returned back to their seats.

 

“I hate you Mickey. Hate. I can’t believe you made me do this.”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jake said shaking his head. “You were living for that attention,”

 

“He’s always been needy.” Michael fondly told them.

 

“Shut up.”

+++

 

Chloe and Brooke were honestly not in consume at all. But people love lesbians and outfits of the day so no one cared at the just showed off their nice everyday ensembles.

 

“Wow okay that was the greatest costume I have ever seen everyone else can go home because that shit was amazing.” Jenna deadpanned and Chloe flipped her the bird.

 

+++

 

“Well that was the fashion show folks but we're not done here ‘because we have awards! They are literally just tic-tac but like, still PRIZES” Christine and Jenna did Jazz hands.

 

“Please give me a drumroll for 3rd place!”

 

Christine played the drum track while the crowds stomped their feet.

 

“Boyf Riends! You won a five pack of wintergreen tic-tacs! Have fun with that.”

 

Jeremy went on stage to retrieve their prize an pointed out that half the tic-tacs we're eaten. Jenna didn’t give a shit and claimed budget cuts we're the reason. Second and first place we're some seniors. Class resumed afterwards and the groups dispersed.

 

+++

 

“Wow okay I didn't know we're so freaking popular.” Michael said.

 

“Please,” Chloe barked pointing at him and Jeremy, “You two are popular by association.”

 

The four of them, Brooke, Chloe, Michael, and Jeremy, we're hanging out behind the school in Brooke’s favorite place.

 

“Chlo and I didn't win anything! This is homophobic!”

 

“Is that everyone's favorite new word?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No Rich and Jenna use both Transphobic and Homophobic when something doesn't work out.” Michael informed with the dumbest grin on his face.

 

“Oh joy.” Jeremy said in a monotone voice “Why can’t you all be quiet about how queer you are?”

 

“What. The. Fuck?” Chloe glared and looked like she was .5 seconds away from strangling him to death.

 

“Wowowowow okay that came out really wrong I shouldn't have used queer--”

 

“Wait aren't you an Michael dating? You can use the word.” Brooke pointed out holding back her angry partner.

 

Michael corrected her with “No we aren't dating he just has homsexual tendancys with me.”

 

“Wh-what no I don’t!”

 

“Yes you do.” All three of them stared at him with disbelief.

 

Did he honestly not realize how touchy feely he was? There was a reason why Mr.Heere didn't allow two of them to spend more than an hour by themselves.

 

All Jeremy could say was “Hm...no that sounds fake. I have to study  see you dorks later.” He sprinted away toward his house only to remember once he was a good four hundred meters that Michael was his ride home.

 

Trudging back in defeat he scowled at the sight of his friends poorly hiding their smirks. Taking out the tic-tacs he won earlier he slipped on in his mouth and sat down to his best friend.

 

“Back so soon eh?”

 

“Ahhhhh so funny Mikey I’m dying.” His tone dripped of sarcasm.

 

“Brookie cookie and I would love an apology.” Chloe said her face still scrunched up.

 

“Right. Okay so I'm sorry tha-- ahhh fuck!”

 

_ ‘Target Male, sixteen. Mild discomfort may occur.’ _

 

“Jere are you alright? Dude!”

 

“Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph! I th-think I'm dying, shit.” He felt like ripping out his hair.

 

“Oh come on Jerry it's not that hard to apologize.” Brooke rolled her eyes

 

He muttered more curses under his breath as the pain increased. All of a sudden it stopped and left him sweaty, out of air, and confused,

“Are you good?” Michaels face was flooded with concern.

 

“Yeah sorry--”

 

_ ‘Pain may increase’ _

 

“Pain ma-may increase? I swear to god--”

 

More agony suffocated Jeremy as he curled into himself. Tears seeped out of his eyes and he silently sobbed.

 

That's when everyone was convinced that he was suffering.

 

_ ‘Jeremiah Heere also known as spider man... goodness someone as useless as you is Spiderman? That's real depressing, just makes me want to die.’ _

 

“What the hell?” He managed to say after the misery subsided.

 

_ ‘Welcome Jeremy Heere to your SQUIP. What is your objective?” _

 

“What?”

 

“Hey Jere-bear what's up with you? Who are you talking to?”

 

“Mikey can you take me to Christine’s place pronto?”

 

“Um sure if you tell me whats going on.”

 

“I can’t.” If Michael knew about the SQUIPS in detail he could be put at risk. Afterall he wasn't a superhero...

 

“Can you at least tell me what all that was?” Michael glanced back at the two girlfriends who had fear written across their faces but curiosity twinkled in their eyes.

 

“Headache.”

 

“Jeremy I don't believe you but I’ll still drive you because I don’t want you to end up dead.”

 

“Sorry about using and off limits word ladies but I have to go.”

 

“Weak,” Chloe disapprovingly “apology but you seem like you're going to kick the bucket soon so whatever.”

 

+++

 

Michael unlocked his car doors outside Christine’s house and sighed. “You better not be going there to calmly pass away.”

 

Throughout the entire car ride Jeremy’s new SQUIP had been bugging him about an objective. He was confused as to how many SQUIPS we're out in the world; he assumed that there was only that one supervillain.

 

“I’m not. Thanks for driving me.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

+++

 

Jeremy stood outside the door for close to an hour unsure of how to word the story to his aid. Eventually Christine noticed him lurking outside and opend the door for him. “You coming in?”

 

“We have a situation.” He said walking into the house.

 

“Really now,” She raised an eyebrow “what is it?”

 

“I have a SQUIP… like inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE MY LIFE FORCE (AND KUDOS TOO)
> 
> shirts~ https://www.redbubble.com/people/awendela/works/21367629-fault-in-our-stars-spideypool?p=mens-graphic-t-shirt&rel=carousel


	6. soft squip? Perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wanted angst? welp u got it
> 
> but u also get a sorta soft-squip sooooo count your blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the KUDOS 

“What the heck?” Christine was in shock. How did this happen why did this happen, and other thoughts like this swirled about in her gray matter.

 

“I ate this tic-tac that I won at the stupid fashion show? And I had excruciating pain all of a sudden and now I'm here.” Jeremy explained quickly tripping over his words somewhat.

 

“And the tic-tac had the SQUIPin it?” She was so damn confused. “Go sit on my couch I'll make you some green tea to calm you and then we can talk.”

 

“Okay, alright.”

 

_ ‘Are you ever going to tell me your objective, Jeremy?’ _

 

“N-no go away!”

 

“Jeremy? Are you good? What's wrong?” Christine glanced away from her tea kettle and furrowed her brows at him.

 

“Yes I’m good”

 

_ ‘She can’t hear me so she’s going to think you're insane if you don’t shut the up and talk to me using your mind.’ _

 

“Like telepathy?” He asked out loud.

 

Christine didn’t notice or pretended not to hear his question.

 

_ ‘Like telepathy, sure. You are going to be a lot of work. Now, what is your goal? Why am I here?” _

 

_ ‘I don't know why you're in my head. And I have no goal. Just tell me how many SQUIPS there are.’ _

 

_ ‘Many but I am a beta SQUIP the one you had a little talk with last night was our only Alpha. ‘ _

 

_ ‘Wait can my objective be anything at all?’ _

 

_ ‘Yes. What do you desire?’ _

 

_ ‘I want to take down the Alpha SQUIP.’ _

 

_ ‘No I can’t do that-- The goal of Jeremiah Heere is to defeat the SQUIP’ _

 

_ ‘ Woah what happened man?’ _

 

_ ‘Uhg not a man and my programming has overridden my judgment.’ _

 

“Jeremy~ I have your tea!” Christine's chirpy voice cut him out of the internal conversation and to an external one. She gave him a platter and tea cup with hamlet quotes on it. Her cup had ‘scary Mormon hell dream’ written on both the platter and cup.

 

“So tell me how we fix this.” She sat down next to him and took a sip of her tea.

 

“We don’t.” He said simply.

 

“What? That's wack! Why not?” She exclaimed waving her hands a tad causing her drink to spill a little.

 

“He- It's going to help me catch the Alpha SQUIP. The one that Rich and I were dealing with earlier.”

 

“You trust him? Why?” She tilted her head and raised eyebrows with suspicion.

 

“ _ It’s _ a computer that can not perform free will. We’re fine.”

 

“I still say this is a bad idea…”

 

“We are safe. Don’t worry so much.” He attempted to put her to ease but she still looked unconvinced.

 

Letting a loud sigh she put down her tea and asked if it was listening to their conversation.

 

_ ‘Tell her I am.’ _

 

“It's eavesdropping.” 

 

Christine gave a tiny smile she said “Hello SQUIP if you fool with Jeremy I will personally kill you.”

 

_ ‘Tell this wakI i won't touch a hair on your head.’ _

 

Jeremy silently giggled and replied “It won't.”

 

+++

 

Michael was worried big time. Jeremy hadn’t responded to any of his calls and he really just needed him to say he was alive.

 

He promised himself he wouldn’t patrol as Deadpool until his best friend called or at the very least texted to confirm his state of living.

 

He was in his basement trying to get as high as a kite. He had his Nintendo switch on and ready to play Arms but his motor skills we're already being affected. He figured that he wasn’t going out to be a hero anymore and slumped down into his bungee chair.

 

He wished Jeremy was here and getting messed up with him. This was a friendly activity that could be considered depressing if you lit up by your lonesome. He reached over to call Jeremy one more time but the difference was he actually picked up.

 

“Hello Mikey I am alive thank you for caring.” Michael could feel the thousand watt smile on the other side of the line. 

 

“Jere-bear wanna come over!?” He was overly loud.

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes! Now!”

 

“Um...sure see you soon?”

 

“See you soon! Love you.”

 

“Wha-- I-l love you too”

 

Twenty minutes later Jeremy burst through the basement door with an abundance of munchies that ranged from fruit roll ups to Barbeque chips.

 

“Hi Jeremy.” His tone was sing-songy.

 

“You look hungry Mikey want some food?”

 

“No..Hey what happened back there?” He needed answer to make sure his friend wasn’t one day just going to croak.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit.” Michael started giving him the stink-eye.

 

“Really it's all good. I swear. Would I lie to you?” Jeremy gave an unconvincing weavering grin.

 

“ Yes you would but only to protect me from the truth so whats up?”

 

“Nope i’m not telling you. No pass me the joint”

 

“Uhggg you are so damn difficult.” Michael sighed passing him the joint.

 

Jeremy took a drag ignoring snide comment.”Wanna do shotgunning?”

 

Michael let out a deep chuckle. “How high are you from one puff?”

 

“I’m not kidding Michael wanna shotgun?”

 

“Oh,” He said his face burning “Yes please yes.”

 

“Woah someone's eager eh?” Jeremy teased.

 

“Shut it.”

 

Taking a hit Jeremy leaned close into Michael. They made direct eye contact and he let out the grey smoke dance out. Michael’s breath hitched and he could feel Jeremy grab his hand.

 

“How was that?”

 

“Jer-bear it was great.” Michael Mell was turning into putty. How dare Jeremy do this to him. It was inhumane to have this much power over a person.

 

After a while they stopped and went back to taking individual drags. Jeremy suggested they play Arms as the game console was still on but Michael told him that Breath of the wild was a game that was best played fucked up.

 

The fell into a comfortable silence as Jeremy tried and failed to get Link through a thunderstorm. It didn’t seem to strike them that perhaps Link shouldn’t have a giant metal shield on his back. Link kept getting electrocuted and Jeremy kept getting frustrated.

 

“Why isn't this working!?”

 

“Jere...Idk...but..what I do know is that we need to do is stop beating around the bush here.”

 

“Did you just say Idk out loud?” Jeremy avoided the bush because he was not here to have a serious conversation about the SQUIP.

 

_ ‘Oh it's not about me’ _

 

_ ‘You're still here?” _

 

_ “Always. I’m inside your brain.” _

 

_ “Right, I forgot about that.” _

 

“Jeremy I’m serious we need to talk.” Michael was surprisingly serious for being a mile high.

 

“Fine what do you wanna know about the SQUIP?”

 

_ ‘Is NOT about me you idiot! _

 

“God,” Michael exclaimed, “It’s not about-- wait the SQUIP? How do you know what the SQUIP. Why do you have the SQUIP?”

 

_ ‘Follow my lead imbecile: I found out about it from Dustin Kropp and I thought why not try it. I didn’t know it was made by the greatest most fearsome supervillain in the whole world. Now a smaller version has invaded my head.’ _

 

Jeremy repeated it word for word, yes even the overblown ego stuff so that he could cover up that he was Spiderman.

 

“What!? Your so stupid! Is that why you were acting like a just bitten Zombie from Apocalypse of the Dead?” Michael was beyond flabbergasted.

 

“Yeah it--” Jeremy put down the switch to talk but was interrupted.

 

“Why did you go to Christine’s? Why did you ask me to drive you? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME FIRST?” Michael was shouting louder than should have been humanly possible.

 

_ ‘Stop talking for the love of god.” _

 

“I didn’t want to bother you and--” Jeremy neglected the advice on the basis that computers don’t believe in god and went out to grab his best friend's hand. Michael jerked back.

 

“Bull. We get it you all have an unbeatable, never going to happen crush on Christine but really? You couldn’t tell me the truth? I had to  _ force  _ this information out of you! Do you not trust me or something?”

 

_ ‘STOP talking Jeremiah Heere.’ _

  
  


“No I trust you it's ju-- it's just...I don’t know.”

  
  


“Get out Jeremy.” His voice was ice cold.

 

“What? No dude you must be high out of your mind.”

 

“I am but I’m not bluffing get out of my house.”

 

_ ‘Do not ignore this piece of wisdom: GET OUT NOW.’ _

 

Jeremy reluctantly exited the house but not before he could scarf down an entire family size bag of spicy nacho cheese doritos. He could taste the regret as he finished off the bag.

 

Sulking out the front door Michael yelled “You caucasian bobo! Uu know can’t handle spice!”

 

Jeremy flipped him off with both hands while walking down the street.

 

+++

 

“Oh hel-lo Michael. What bring your hear?” Christine asked her smile showed confusion and delight at her puffy eyed friend. She had no idea if it was weed or crying.

 

“I need guidence. And it's both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments(live for them so please comment.)


	7. Talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha jerry is going get grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrot this in the mall
> 
> Im srry

“So,” Christine started off, “what I’m hearing is that you tried to talk to him about changing your friendship into a relationship but instead you talked smack about me and kicked him out.”

 

 

“Well he shouldn’t have kept secrets from me! What on earth was he thinking talking to Dustin Kropp anyway? That dude is bad news and everyone knows it.” Michael was in a huff.

 

 

“So did you ever get to the whole ‘be my boyfriend thing’ or no?” Christine was amazed that Jeremy had become much better at his on the spot lying. I mean, it was still sht but it was good enough to make his best friend go into a frenzy.

 

 

They were sitting on Christine's bed blasting depressing yet somewhat edgy romance songs. Michael apologized a million times for the late night invasion but she claimed that she didn’t mind a bit.

 

 

The room was surprisingly pink. All surrounding it where broadway board signs, some signed by cast others not. Her aro/ace pride flags draped perfectly onto her bed.

 

 

He spat “What do you think.” then instantly apologized for his rude behavior.

 

 

She gave him a sad smile that didn’t reach her eyes and sighed “You know he doesn't like me in the slightest right? The whole crush was to further his bi-erasure.”

 

 

When Michael didn’t look convinced she continued “For real! He knew I was Aro-ace since freshman year but that was also the time he developed his fake crush on me.”

 

 

“That's true but--”

 

 

“And it was conveniently after what happened…?” She waited for an answer her smile finally reaching the rest of her face.

 

 

“His mom started chanting about how the legalization of gay marriage was okay but still a sin. And that anything from Cis-gender straight or Cis-gender gays don’t exist.”

 

 

“Yes but noooo!” Her tone was whiney. That was not the reply she was hoping for however it was truthful.

 

 

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and amended his response. “Oh yeah that's also when I made out with him during winter break.”

 

 

“Thank you.” She was relieved for now. “How have you guys not talked about that? It's been almost two years.”

 

 

“Yeah,” He shrugged “We didn’t talk about it and instead just got closer until the lines of friendship and dating got sorta mashed together they might as well be one mutant line thingy.” He was fighting off tears.

 

 

Who cried because there crush totally like them back? This weirdo did because they seemingly were never, ever going to discuss anything more that just friendship. He knew he should have learned to be okay with that. He should have accepted it by now. He knew he should be satisfied with the twelve years of friendship they shared and desire nothing more.

 

 

But he did with a passion.

 

 

With every gentle touch, stolen glance, hushed whisper, genuine grin, and quality time cuddling Michael could feel his heart swell with love. But then it shrunk with the crippling reality that, until one of them got the balls to speak up, they were just intimate friends.

 

 

Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

 

“He loves you.” She reassured him.

 

 

“I know.” He nodded, “I know.”

 

 

 

+++

 

 

‘Turn right.’

 

 

“I know how to get around the city. I don’t need a knock-off Google maps.” Jeremy sneered. He was swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper. It was a friday night so a lot of people were out to witness him. He even tried to use backways but the city, like most nights, was bustling.

 

 

He hated the attention Spiderman got but grin and beared it. Spiderman was his persona, everything he wanted to be but couldn't from telling bad jokes that make people laughed(and not out of pity) to being someone that the majority of New Yorkers looked up to.

 

 

His drug use was wearing down so he figured in order to clear his mind why not go and be the hero everyone loves. Maybe an entire city’s admiration could replace Michael’s.

 

 

‘What did we say about talking out loud. Also I am trying to help you get to a great crime. Purse snatchings are not hero worthy.’

 

 

“No ones up here with me so fuck off.” He grunted rolling his eyes in annoyance.

 

 

‘Fine i’m just saying that there's a nice ring you could break up in west side of Harlem.’ The SQUIP sounded legitimately indifferent to Jeremy’s choice.

 

 

What? What kind of ring?”

 

 

‘Oh no I’m not telling you because you told me to fuck off so bye.”

 

 

“No, no, no, no, no! Tell me! I need something to make tonight less miserable.”

 

 

‘All right listen up dipshit.’

 

+++

 

 

Spider Man landed behind a dissipate house after a quick trip to the other part of the borough.  He snuck through the alleyway careful not to not crunch on any of the paper and bottle litter.

 

 

‘So where am I heading?’

 

 

‘Three houses down to the left you will find a busted window with red and green scribbles on it. When you climb through the shrapnel you will be in Raquet Territory. Do be careful for they are deadly.’

 

 

‘What? The? Hell! No I am not messing with thugs from Harlem.’

 

 

‘You are and you’ll be fine. If you don’t compile I am going to do something we’ll both regret.’

 

 

‘Are you threaten--’

 

 

Jeremy walked towards the house, his gate looked as if he had no purpose. He wasn’t in control of his body and he didn’t like it. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t even think. He wanted to shriek to cry to do anything that proved he was in control.

 

 

Climbing through the peroulis sharp edges of the window he fell into a wet moldy pile of unsteady wood. The whole house needed to be gutted. Still not in command he tiptoed across the creaky flooring and up the broken stairs.

 

 

When he reached the landing he was back in charge. The Squip appeared before him with a sickening cheshire cat smile that made his uneasy. He nearly fell down the stairs after seeing it.

 

 

After regaining his balance and processing the shock of seeing the Squip in a physical form he thought ‘What was that? How do you do that? Don’t do it ever again’

 

 

‘That wasn’t even the worst thing I can do to you Jeremy. Do try to listen more.’ It scoffed at him.

 

 

He was horrified that the his free will could be revoked so easily. The squip the disappeared from sight leaving Jeremy with his mouth gaping open.

 

 

‘Walk over to the central window and uproot the ledge.’

 

 

Reluctantly he did as he was told. Ripping up the window sill he discovered a index card with words that read: High School is shit.

 

 

“What is this?” Spider Man hissed peering down at the card.

 

 

‘It’s your password for the gang’s main hangout and business trade center.’

 

 

“But it's so simple. Anybody could guess it.” 

 

 

‘True,’ Squip agreed with him ‘but that is besides the point. Turn it over.’

 

 

On the other side of the card was a drawing of a key. It was detailed and if it wasn’t for the fact that hoodlums probably drew it Jeremy might have been impressed.

 

 

‘There is the house number.’

 

 

“What? it's a key?”

 

 

‘You are a idiot. It's a key like the keystone state that was the second to join the union. Which means they’re hiding out at a house on twenty-second.’

 

 

“Ohh! But that's in Manhattan ew.”

 

 

‘ I am regretting being your Squip, we are in manhattan right now…’

 

 

“I don’t want you either so there.” He was clearly embarrassed.

 

 

‘I hate to cut this short but your dad is going to wake up in approximately thirty minutes so you should get going. Also what did I say about talking aloud? It bothers me.’

 

 

“Oh please you're a computer nothing bothers you. You don’t have emotions.”

 

 

‘Right you are but if I did have any emotions I think I would feel hurt.’

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

‘hate to cut this short but your dad is ip and about in your house so you might want to go back’

 

 

“Shit!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed this ahjort chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'lil bit of angst but lots of fluff
> 
> (No one comes out a superhero tho not that drama, thats for like, 5 more chapters.) ((also Jenna why u kno shit?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh boi hope u like reading this kiddos!
> 
> dont forget to leave a comment. kudos, or suggestion for what to do in future scenes

His father was beyond pissed upon his return. His face was beet red and he went on an hour rant about how curfews are meant to be respected and how running off from the house in the middle of the night was unacceptable. Every Now and again Mr.Heere would actually decide to be a parent. The inconsistency was a bother.

 

Taking his talking to like a champ Jeremy slid into his room and immediately called Michael. Fights were his least favorite thing to do with his best friend but they happen more often now, which pained him. The ringtone went out twice before a response.

 

“What?” Oh, he didn't sound too happy.

 

Jeremy stumbled over his words. “I-I want to-- Um so about tonight I-- I’m sorry. Like, Mega sorry.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“M-michael?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you still mad?”

 

Michael scoffed, “Of course I’m still mad at you because it world would you not tell me you had a miniature devil inside of you?” The squip took little offense to the comment. “Oh, this world! And Christine really? Why did you--”

 

“I told Christine because I knew you would have a fit like you are right now--”

 

“Am I not justified?”

 

“No not at all.”

 

“Drugs. You want to Dustin Kropp purposely to obtain an illegal substance and you now have one of the newest most dangerous villain’s minions inside of you? I am totally justified!”

 

“Hypocrite you go to Dustin for weed which is illegal as well.”

 

“Yeah for weed which we all know is safe.”

 

“Debatable. Besides this isn’t even about the squip this is about Christine. I don’t know why you hate her but--”

 

Michael gasped. “I do  _ not  _ hate her! Who told you that!?”

“Your actions.”

 

“Goodnight Jeremy.”

 

“Wha-what?” He hissed through the receiver but it was too late his best friend had already hung up.

 

+++

 

Michael Mell was not feeling up to the school day. He was so exhausted with the Jeremy drama that he had gotten no sleep and he didn’t even change out of his sleep shirt, which he noticed mid-way through the day wasn’t his but instead the boy he just had a fight with, to drive to school. He drove by the Heere household and didn’t even glance to see if Jeremy was sitting outside waiting for a ride.

 

Arriving at school he saw Rich & Jake practically skip into school causing him to get a surge of jealousy. Why did his friend group seem to made out of couples? Chloe and Brooke, Jake and Rich, it was such a pain in the ass to be reminded of his failed love-life.

 

He could feel himself slipping into a state of unconsciousness through out the first half of the day and by lunch, his body was begging for a nap. Lunch was oddly quiet not that he minded but Jenna seemed to. “Why is it basically silent? Like okay, someone has beef with another person at this table so whats up?”

 

“Why,” Jeremy asked, “Do you think that silence is a bad thing?”

 

“Ohhhhhh you did something! Wait no I know what he did! You got something from Kropp right?” She gave a look like  _ your secret's safe with me  _ that made Jeremy’s blood run cold for a second. How could she know anything?

 

Brooke twisted her face into a frown. “Why are you hanging out with him? He’s only good for parties.”

 

Jake interjected with “No he just a bit shady. Fine dude.”

 

“You only like him because he blew you.” Jenna and Chloe spoke in unison.

 

Rich did not this. “What? For real?”

 

“Shut the heck up. You have no proof he did that. Besides he’s straight. Didn’t happen.”

 

Rich was still shocked “Oh my god u got the succ! Oh Jesus!”

 

This is when Michael was interrupted from his slumber by all the yelling. Groggily looking up from the cafeteria table he saw the shit-storm that was his friends. He rolled his eyes which caught Jenna’s attention.

 

“You got something to add?”

 

“Uhg no. Just that y’all are loud.”

 

“Are you an aggressive southern gay?” Out of all the first words of the day, Jeremy could have said he chose those.

 

Choosing not to be a bitter bitch Michael played along. “The most southern gay in the universe.”  Jeremy looked almost relieved that Michael hadn’t been snide.

 

“We are in New Jersey though?” Christine pointed out.

 

“Still a southern gay. Sorry I don't make the rules.”

 

Christine giggled “But you kinda do.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Michael, “I kinda do.”

 

+++

 

The roles for the musical were posted outside of the drama wing and everyone seemed to be pleased with their roles. Like expected Jeremy and Christine were lead and Michael heard her squeal with delight as if she had not known she was perfect for the part.

 

“Okay,” Michael rounded everyone up at center stage, “I have given all of you a script correct? Good. Today we will be using it. Sit down in a circle ‘cause we are doing act one scene one.”

 

A tall freshman girl asked two unrelated questions both of which were somewhat stupid. “Why aren't we acting it out instead of sitting? Also are you gay because you are cute and I don’t wanna get my hopes up.”

 

Michael was about to point to his pride patch when he remembered he wasn’t wearing his shirt. “For the first one, we can’t act it out due to the fact that no blocking has been discussed. What we are doing now is table reading sans the table. Secondly, I am very homosexual sorry.”

 

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. “What about him?” She tried again pointing to Jeremy, who was just standing there minding his own business.

“Taken.” He told her quickly not letting Jeremy speak for himself. “Besides most boys here are not completely straight so if that's what you’re in the market for you might wanna search elsewhere.”

 

She groaned and sat down with the rest of the crew. Jeremy shot him a look that wasn’t necessarily mean but also was not friendly. He then realized that his friend’s mother would always speak for him, using the words he never said against him later. Michael felt guilt trickle inside of him.

 

“Alright let's get started shall we?”

 

+++

 

The first day of play rehearsal was a hot mess. Mr. Reyes didn’t even show up, no one seemed to be literate as they tripped over the words right in front of them, and worst of all the freshman girl kept trying to flirt with him. It was going to be a long road to a successful show.

 

Michael packed his things and chased after Jeremy, hoping to apologize for speaking on his behalf. Turns out he sent that look out for a very different reason.

 

“Why did you tell her I was taken.” His tone had a slight flare in emotion towards the end of the sentence.

 

“Well she’s a freshman and you're a junior so that's a tad weird also you have Christine so…”

 

“We’re both still minors so it doesn’t matter also I have no crush on Christine. Maybe I did in like, at the end of freshman year for five seconds but not now.”

 

“R-right sorry for that.”

 

Jeremy let out a deep sigh. “Is there something you need to tell me Mikey?” His voice was softer now.

 

“No! Why?”

 

“You’re being protective of me and I don’t get it. Are you like, in love with me or something?” He sounded so indifferent as if Michael finding him attractive was not a huge deal.

 

“No I don't.” He said with such confidence that he almost believed himself. Almost.

 

Jeremy’s bored expression falter for a millisecond into what looked like offense but soon flashed back. “I have to show you something.” Grabbing his hand they trekked to the back of the football field and into the male locker rooms. Football practice was over and the room was deserted. The walk was sort of long witch bugged Michael but he figured whatever he was going to see would be worth it, after all Jeremy’s eyes were intense and seemed to be honed in on a task.

 

Sitting down on one of the benches Jeremy patted next to him as an invitation for the other boy to sit as well.

 

“Whats up Jere?”

 

Jeremy zoned into one of the lockers in front of him unable to make eye contact. “I-I um...I think that-- look I dragged you out here because I have something to tell you?”

 

“Why does it sound you don’t know if you want to tell me?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just wanna tell you that I...um kinda think I like you a little...but no Homo! It’s just that I really like when you hold my hand and stuff or when you rub our noses together. And-- ugh this sounds gay doesn’t it.”

 

Michael’s brain short circuited for a moment before he got some words out. “I’m gay.”

 

“Yeah but like this isn’t gay it’s just that you’re super touchy-feely and I like that about you. Okay and like, yeah? I don’t know where I was going with this honestly but thanks for all the affection. Also, could you do it more often like, almost always? Wow never mind that was extremely--”

 

“Gay. Oh my god Jeremy that was all very homo. None of that was straight sir.”

 

Jeremy stuttered at his protest “N-no I said no homo!” 

 

“Nope not a no homo that was a yes homo!” Michael started to laugh loudly unable to contain himself.

 

“Why do you sound so excited? You don’t even like me.” Jeremy crossed his arms defensively.

 

“Oh yeah that mhm. Yes, this is what I did tell you.”

 

“Great. Good. Fine. Also, i’m bisexual or maybe Pan but I’m not so sure.”

 

“Cool man…so what do you like most about me.” Michael stuck his tongue out and gave a smirk.

 

“Nothing about you is good.” Jeremy 

 

“Whaaaat! Aren't I your favorite person?” His v’s smushed into w’s.

 

“No not with that baby talk you aren't.” 

 

“I can’t believe you would insult my speech ability.” He threw a sweaty towel that was previously laid on the grimy floor, at Jeremy.

 

Swatting it away he wondered aloud “Yeah, yeah so are we cool?”

 

“I still am upset that you went the druggie route but I am glad you admitted it to me. Don’t make that face you quite honestly have a teeny tiny squip in you! That could cause problems. Wait can it hear us?”

 

“Uh no it's been off since last night's phone call argument. Something about how I need to figure this out on my own?”

 

“Oh it talks to you? That's not at all terrifying.” Sarcasm dripped from the sentence.

 

“It's not,” Jeremy leaned in closer, “It helps me out with stuff.”

 

“Stuff?”

 

He leaned in closer, their faces almost touching. “Stuff.”

 

Michael felt his face heat up so he jerked his head back. “Uh, Jere…”

 

Jeremy knew what he was doing but feigned innocence. “What?”

 

“Do you remember freshman year? Um like on Christmas day?”

 

“Yes crystal queer.”

 

“Yeah! Oh dude that was a pun! Noice.” Wow, Michael had turned into a tomato which shouldn't have been possible considering he was pretty tan.

 

“You know we never talked much about that. How come?”

 

“I thought you were straight so I never brought it up again.”

 

“Michael, I literally kissed you first.” Jeremy’s left hand went and touch Michaels right.

 

“Ye-yeah but you had that crush on--”

 

“News flash dude I didn’t ever really like her like that. Sure she’s sweet and caring but you’re all that and so much more.”

 

“Oh.” He was full on red. It would be endearing if it wasn’t happening to him.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yup just oh. So do you like me? Because I don’t know what to do with all this information but I kinda sorta wanna kiss you?”

 

Both boys sat still for a few beats trying to regain their composer. Neither of them had expected the day to have such a drastic turn. Jeremy broke the silence first.

 

“No homo?” He was smirking.

 

“No super homo.”

 

“And you claimed you had no feelings for me! It’s not nice to lie to people's faces.”

 

“Hm, guess you’re right about that however, I feel cheated.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I really thought you were straight as a board.”

 

“You are a damn fool my dearest, Michael Mell.” And then he finally connected their lips. The kiss wasn't great but it was certainly better than their year nine kiss. It was smooth leaving both teens satisfied but confused. The did most ‘couple things’ claiming it was platonic but actually dating was foreign and terrifying. Pulling back Jeremy studied the other boys face. Michael’s eyes were shining bright, his mouth revealed a shy smile, and his skin was practically glowing.

 

“How was that?” Jeremy asked seriously wanting an answer.

 

The smile got wider and bolder “Ten out of ten would do again.”

 

Jeremy jabbed the other's stomach saying how he needed a real response.

 

“That was a completely real review of the kiss.”

 

“So we are like, for realz cool.”

 

“OH MY GOD JEREMIAH HEERE DID YOU JUST SAY ‘REALZ’? YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! And I already said it was all good now you furry."

 

“Why do people call me that? I don’t even like animals like that!”

 

“Sure you don’t but we’ve all seen your eighth-grade phone background. A shark furry? I pegged you as a cat freak but I was mistaken.”

 

“You are the  _ worse _ Mikey.”

 

“That's why you love me~”

 

“Yup that's why I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also rich may like die in the next few chapters....so....(MAYBE IDK IF I WANNA BE THAT MEAN AND I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE MY BOI RICH!! ALSO richjake IS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS KEEPING ME GOING BUT THE TEMPTATION IS REAL.
> 
> dont forget to leave a comment. kudos, or suggestion for what to do in future scenes
> 
> love you all and thank you so much for reading my work!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just Jenna and a cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not even well written im sorry but i have an ear-infection and im supposed to see DEH in two days so im trying to get better.

Jenna was enjoying her life hanging upside down on a tree counting her re-tweets. About two minutes ago she announced scandalous news that Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere we're in the midst of making it official. She grinned wickedly as the number skyrocketed after three minutes. “Oh man Mike is going to be so mad about this but it's worth it.” She said to herself.

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. “Jenna Mc’Fuckking Rowland how on earth did you know!?”

 

She fell out of her backyards tree in shock. “How did you get here so fast? Do you have super speed or something?” She was honestly curious.

 

“Answer the question.” Michael didn’t budge.

 

“Heard it through the grapevine.” she waved her hand and dusted herself off from the grass.

 

“Bull.”

 

“Oh really now?”

 

“Yeah,” He took a step forward, “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while how you seem to know things before everyone else. What are you?”

 

“You sound a tad scared Michael, are you?” She played with her cuticles nonchalantly.

 

“Answer.” He growled avoiding responding.

 

“If you  _ must  _ know I read minds from anybody I have ever met. All day every day.” She shrugged.

 

“My god I am so sorry. Can you not turn it off? That sucks.” 

 

She let out a bark, “What? Oh, I can control it lol it's just that I don’t ever wanna tune it out. It's super helpful and shit.”

 

His face changed to a sour expression. “So you really are just a noisy bitch? Shame.”

 

“For whom?” Her grin grew to touch her ears.

 

“You could do something real with that. Something to help humanity some--”

 

“Ohh trust me,” She wore a shifter scheming grin, “I am totally helping the humans of our school with my insist. If not for me who would give you the goods?”

 

I'm serious.”

 

“As am I.”

 

“Whatever just please watch yourself.”

 

“Are you threatening me? I’m hurt. appalled.” 

 

Scoffing he said, “You aren't cute.”

 

“Right. I’m adorable.”

 

“I want to know one thing.”

 

“You already know a new trivia fact about me. To know another would be cheating.” She pointed out and flipped her hair out of her face.

 

“I want to know if you know a thing about  _ me,  _ not  _ you _ .”

 

“Okay Hit me.”

 

“Do you know about me being a um… a…” He trailed off.

 

“You being a hero? Yeah, I’m not quite sure which one you are but you’ve got to be one.”

 

“Good.”

 

“But I will find out.”

 

“Suck it.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Hey, for real though check yourself before you wreck yourself.”  He almost sounded concerned.

 

“thank you but I think I am good.”

 

“You always do don’t you?” 

 

She was being a little shit and both of them knew it. Michael sighed after a prolonged silence, “Truce?”

 

“No. But I can spill some tea that just happened with Dustin and Madeline.”

 

Narrowing his eyes as he asked a question, “Fine but only if there is real tea as well. Pay up bitch.”

 

She smirked and strolled him, her voice light, “Sure.” Together they went inside to gossip but Michael was still wary.

  
  


********

 

Rich sat across from his boyfriends getting his daily check up before going off to fight evil. Jake scowled at the thought of such a small boy taking down criminals but he rarely voiced his opinions so that Rich wouldn’t feel discouraged.

 

“Am I all good doc?”

 

“Perfection babe.” The unlicensed physician nodded.

 

“Great I’m gonna--”

 

“Take of the binder?” It wasn't a question.

 

Rich whimpered, “No, come on I wear it all the time!”

 

“All the more reason to take it off.”

 

“I’ll be fine besides everyone knows me as a  **cis** hero not a trans one.”

 

Jake’s eyeballs traveled across the globe. “They don’t know you period.  Besides, you could suffer from the breaking of your ribs, which you already do plenty of, a lack of circulation in your chest, the compromisation of top surgery, and--”

 

His words were cut off by the human touch, outfit and all, slamming the back door of his house with a blunt ‘goodbye’.His face scrunched up with worry as the costume left his sight. Why oh why was it so like Rich to completely ignore his internal self-preservation and instead go the path that caused him to get messed up most? Who hurt him? Okay, so that was completely rhetorical because we all know it was his piece of shit dad.

 

Turning on his living room television he scoped out what the latest hero scoop was on the new. Finding it was a relatively calm night he felt himself relax a bit. Hope started to fill him that tonight wouldn’t be bad. Hope is a silent killer.

 

*******

 

“Yoooo,”  shattered glass of the East Manhattan home the body just smashed through followed the greeting revealing a shrapnel ridden Human Torch. Cuts and scrapes littered his super suit. He found himself in the beautiful kitchen/ living space of some overspending drug lords house.

 

The scene was set. Spiderman was in a corner next to a giant curved flat screen, two guys surrounded him with malicious intent. Knives were perilously close to his neck and Rich fretted for a millisecond before figure the other hero would be fine considering his skill set. Behind the three men was a soft wood table with a metal briefcase holding exactly what Rich wanted.

 

On top of the of breakfast bar lay bloody messes of humans that, presumably, got in Spidey’s way.

 

The men pining Jeremy against the wall turned and faced the intruder. Snapping their black gloved fingers two other all black people appeared out of thin air. Lunging toward him he shot hot green sparkles causing his attackers a slight panic. Having them distracted he dashed to retrieve his prize, the case and then fled out a previously intact window causing it to break just like his last victim.

 

*******

 

_ What the fUCK was that? _

 

_ ‘It was your friend Richard what ever do you mean?’  _ The squip was feeling a little sarcastic today.

 

Spiderman got a blade to his collarbone. Blood spilled out making him go into survival mode. Twisting the arm of the one who harmed. Unsatisfied with the weak yelp that came from his assaulter he kicked the dudes face in. It, no joke, gushed with blood that spilled all over the concrete flooring soaking their outfit.

 

_ ‘Nice love the violence. Unnecessary but aesthetically pleasing nonetheless.’ _

 

_ Rich...that bitch I can’t believe that he would steal my shit! I fought off all those other idiots for thi-- _

 

_ ‘Stop thinking to yourself and run because right now everyone is in distress from the wrecked human below you. It's the most opportune time.’ _

 

Obeying his commands he used the same window Torch had exited with and cursed under his breath about how rude his friend had been. Who steals someone else's good? 

 

Sending a text to his thief he asked for his contraband back.

 

**_RichBitch:_ ** _ you do not wan it back dude. _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ {sent a photo} _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ It’s just eatscy and some other club drugs. No tiny squipies _

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ U we're looking for squips too? _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ duh _

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ do u have one??? _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ lmaooooooo no _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ why???? _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ oml no _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** did u take one???????????? I swear to gOD DUDE UR GOING TO DIE????? Does Michael kno??? Do I need to tell himm

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ NO NO NO he knows it's just thatt i thought that u would have one….. _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ why? _

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ no reason _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ bc im the son of a drunk therofr i hAve to be shit-faced always right??? STFU _

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ no No nO NO it's just that i know that u use substances p often _

 

_ ‘Do stop talking Jeremy you’re making things worse’ _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ fuk u too i guess _

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ Shit no im sorry why r you upset? _

 

**_Im-heere-and-filled-with-fear:_ ** _ oops that was worse _

 

_ ‘It really was,’ His squip sneered. _

 

**_Richbitch:_ ** _ okay well im kinda angry for some reason and i cant have a convo w/ u so bye _

Jeremy arrived back at his house with an uncomfortable feeling lodged in his chest. Why was his friend so damn irritable? I suppose that he’d too would be a tad touchy on the subject of drugs but that was uncalled for.

 

_ ‘Richard’s irate not because of you but because of something else going on in his life.’ _

 

_ What is it? _

 

_ ‘You’ll find out.’ _

 

_Is he alright?_

 

_'Patience is a virtue Heere. Get some.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed also thank you for 300+ kudos!!
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are always welcome (and book marks i guess)


	10. He gONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok Rich is gone

Richard Gorinski was in quite a predicament if he did say so himself. He had witnessed something he surely was not meant to see and definitely not repeat. He was hiding underneath a rickety old bed in a Chinatown apartment. He had originally been cutting through the building as a shortcut but seemed to be in for more than a swift hop, skip and a jump. Feet ahead of him a business deal of sort was happening, the two women conducting it had no idea of the teenager in the room.

 

The women spoke with hushed voices and their eyes always darted in the corners of the room as if looking for something specific. He couldn’t here what they we're saying until one of them whisper-screamed a familiar word: Squip. Rich’s ears perked up.

 

“Yes,” A lady in a bright white sundress hissed, “I some half-pint heroes have been snooping around our operation.”

 

The other one who was wearing something much more sensible for the whether, a black pantsuit, said a few things but he couldn’t catch them.

 

Staining his ears to listen to them he begged the universe for something good that he could use. That's when his phone went off with a text notification. The ping sounded and both females stopped dead in their tracks, their shifty eyes danced around the room faster. Unconsciously holding his breath Rich waited for the moment to pass and he checked his phone, not before turning it on the lowest brightness and silent of course.

 

A text from Jeremy had come in asking for the briefcase back. He weighed how much he cared about his life before sending a photo of the aforementioned case with nothing of value in it. The volume was off and so the shutter noise was non-existent as the ladies kept chatting about their business.

 

The conversation between Him and his friend was getting to heated for his liking(it really was his fault for letting his nerve-racking situation get in the ways of his feelings) so he shut the texting down. Unfortunately when he put his phone down in a small rage it made a too loud sound.

 

Both talking individuals stopped for good and began to search around the room.

 

Fuck. He thought and it truly was a ‘fuck’ type of problem.

 

Holding his breath he begged to any divine spirit that he wouldn't be found but it didn't matter. The sundress girl leaned down and they we're face to face with each other. Spotting him she quietly showed some rather white teeth and grabbed him.

 

“What do we have here? What on earth is this? A nosey ‘hero’?”

 

Sensibility glanced over with a sowl, “Human Touch, Here? Why?”

 

“I-I-I was just passing buy a-and I found myself here. I gotta go so if you could release me that would be great.”

 

Both women were taken aback by his lisp but soon their face transformed into toothy grins as one of then pulled back her fist.

 

By all means, a punch should not have knocked him out and yet is world went black.

 

{~~~+~~~}

 

Jake was a mess, a stone cold mess. He hadn’t heard from Rich that night and by the time morning came he hadn't slept a wink. As he sluggishly walked to school an internal villain visited him, his nearest and dearest, anxiety.

 

“Woah,” Jenna commented as he walked into homeroom, “Your eyes are super red are you ok?” She then whispered, “Are you high?”

 

He snapped, “No I'm not fucking high Jesus...have you seen Richie? He uh, he went out last night and he didn't come back.”

 

She frowned at him and shook her head. “Sorry but I don’t know where he is.” She felt guilty that she hadn't been paying attention to Rich’s location but then again she reminded herself, it wasn't her job to know the whereabouts of everyone, just her pastime.

 

“Okay this is fine,” Jake mumbled staring at his desk with such intensity that if he had heat vision the platform would be smithereens.

 

Jenna bit her lower lip and sent out a text to the missing boy asking where the hell he was. After the third period with no response, she knew something was up.

 

“Hey, guys has anybody seen Rich at all?” Jake was once again pestering his friend group even though he knew the answer.

 

After everyone said no and gave sympathetic looks as he got up from the table declaring he was leaving school early to go look for his missing partner. Jeremy sighed and stared at the food on his plate.

 

‘I know something…He thought.

 

‘You know nothing at the moment other then something had made your friend upset last night and now said friends boyfriend is panicking because someone didn't come home last night.’

 

‘You know something.’ Jeremy amended.

 

‘I know all. I’m a supercomputer Jeremy.’

 

‘Whatever you’re just a glorified wintergreen tic-tac.’

 

“Wait,” Jenna all but yelled, “Uh I went into his mindscape and nothing came up so he’s passed out somewhere but as soon as he wakes back up and comes to his senses I’ll alert you.”

 

“Thanks...I gotta go now that I know he's conked out somewhere but thanks anyway.”

 

{~~~+~~~}

 

Jake was like a contestant on Naked and Afraid minus the naked part...kind of. He was in New York City strolling through the Brooklyn art district in what Brooke claimed was a non-conspicuous outfit. He wore a green floral, long sleeve crop top with a pair of jeans that had way too many holes in them. The only good thing about the ensemble was how many compliments he got on the street, sure it was kind of creepy at first but he got over it.

 

He hated how his stomach was as flat as a table, he wanted abs damn it! He was sure the love of his life would look absolutely stunning in a crop top but to test out that theory he would have to find him first.

 

He had sat down on a colorful bench and kept checking his phone for any updates on the wearabout of Rich. So far he had nothing. His parents called around two to ask why he had ditched school and he was surprised they even cared let alone contacted him. He figured they were to busy fucking around and stealing to notice.

 

Grumbling something unintelligible he scowled at the large statue of a catfish in front of him. It was silver and did not go with anything in the surrounding area. Art is weird.

 

{~~~+~~~}

 

Chloe hummed contently at the edge of her bed while her girlfriend and Jenna played with her hair. Her brown locks were gently tossed about as the other girls talked about their day. Suddenly Jenna screamed with pure delight and jumped up and down on the tempurpedic mattress. Brooke looked up, the color drained from her face and Chloe gave an annoyed expression.

 

“Sorry but Rich Bitch is alive and maybe well!”

 

She snoopy danced on top of the bed and motioned for the others to join her. Reluctantly the arose and gave off some weak dance moves before asking “Where is he?”

 

“Oh yeah, Manhattan's financial district.”

 

“What? What did that idiot do?”

 

“Shh Chlo,” Brooke hissed, “he might be hurt don’t speak ill of those in need.”

 

“He needs to catch these hand if he pulls a stunt like this again.”

 

“Hush up girlies I am telling Jakeass--”

 

“What?”

 

“Like Jackass but with Jake’s name.”

 

“You both are terrible.” Brooke glared.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“Anywho I’m telling him where to get his man.”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “How do you know he's there? I thought you could only go into mindscapes?”

 

“I can only go into people's minds however I can see his memories resurfacing from the night before He got knocked out by two hot ass ladies, he woke up again and they were on Wall Street the morning sun barely rising, they noticed him stirring and feed him something he went back out again. Now we're here and that is the best clue I had okay, so if he is not in the district all I have to say is oops. I did try.”

 

“Jesus let's hope you right Rowland.”

 

“Yeah for the sake of Rich and his boy toy I hope I’m right too.”

 

{~~~+~~~}

 

“I have to go babe,” Michael announced abruptly peeling himself from his basement floor.

 

“But we are at your house? Where do you need to go?” Jeremy was confused.

 

“I just gotta go. Uh, love you?”

 

“That sounded like a question…”

 

“I love you but I remembered I have a doctors appointment so I'll see you later.” He walked out his front door, keys in hand.

 

“Um okay, bye...wait should I leave or--?”

 

Michael reentered and shook his head “No I'll be back soon.”

 

“Bye, I guess…”

 

About ten seconds after his boyfriend left for good Jeremy felt a dull pain in his skull.

 

‘Spider senses tingling Jeremiah?’

 

“Is Rich okay fucker?”

 

‘Wow strong lau--”

 

“Go fuck yourself whats up.”

 

‘All will be revealed just no that you have no place in this solution. Jake and Michael are taking care of it.’

 

“What? Michael is go--”

 

‘Oops did I say Michael? Error on my part I meant Jenna.’ It was backtracking and terribly if I might add.

 

“Those don't sound alike at all.”

 

‘I’m an older model okay? Sometimes this happens no worries.’

 

“Whatever...is Jake going to be okay?”

 

‘There is an eighty-three percent chance he’ll get beat into the ground but yes he could be okay.’

 

“Oh no, no, no, I don’t like those odds I need to do something, anything.”

 

‘No if you get involved in any way the success percentage gets worse.’

 

“Fine. You useless floppy disk.”

 

‘Rude’

 

{~~~+~~~}

 

Jake had just gotten off the phone with Jenna his expression had soured. She didn’t know what building exactly he was in but he knew the street and that was pretty good on its own. Taking the metro and walking an ungodly amount he found himself on the last street Rich saw before he blacked out once more.

 

Around here was the place where he was going to get Rich back.

 

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been absent I was sick and then someone close to me got into a messed up motorcycle accident and is now on life support. I just kinda feel hopeless rn but I'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, idk man? Do whatever u want bnut just know that comments/kudos make me happy.


End file.
